


Sunset

by Shatterpath



Category: Leverage, Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Crossover, Gen, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boxer (WMC) and Parker (Leverage) are spending a relaxing evening watching... something. What are they watching?</p><p>Prompt from Caitrin.</p><p>Author's Note: Heh! This was fun as hell! No idea where the Wild West theme came from but it worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Archive permission to Shatterstorm Productions and Archive of Our Own only, please.

"So why do they call you just Parker?"

I hadn't meant to speak to the pretty girl pressed disconsolately against the bars, staring forlornly out the window as dusk grows dark. But, really, she looks like a kicked puppy. Yeah, a kicked puppy that suddenly glares and bares sharp teeth when she glowers hotly at my question.

"Because I won't use the name my bastard of a sire gave me, sheriff."

Oh, I let the sneer on my title go, after all she's harmless… for now. She can't stain the shiny badge on my shirt with just her attitude after all. I'd caught her fair and square after the bank heist while the rest of her damned pack rode into the hills around our little seaside town. But I'm still bettin' that they'll be back for her. There's good reasons I'm still sheriff here, despite my half red-Indian blood and bein' a girl.

So now she's more interesting than the pretty sunset over the Pacific and has my attention. I haven't forgotten that the thieves didn't clean the bank out, just took some and bailed out. It was during the escape that I managed to grab Parker's foot and drag her off the roof. Then I slapped irons on those flailing arms to keep from getting punched-- the girl's a hellcat-- and berated my deputies for letting the others get away.

Now Parker is my guest in the County jail. I know her name because one of her own yelled it when I grabbed her. That's also how I know they'll be back for her. That concern wasn't just imagination. They care about this girl.

She's pacing now, clearly agitated over bein' locked up and the window growing darker and darker. Wisely, I wait her out. My daddy, former sheriff of these parts, didn't raise no fool.

When she does begin to speak, it's a flood. "Look, it's not what you think, okay? Beth Sanderson contacted us about Banker Mercker, how he cheated and swindled her out of everything she has, including that beautiful ranch the bastard lives on now. How would her poor husband think of that, huh? My boss is a do-gooder and we only steal stuff back, with a little, teeny bit extra so's we don't starve. Sheriff, come on, Mercker's gotta be drivin' you plain crazy."

The words stop suddenly, Parker clacking her teeth together and holdin' her tongue with effort.

She's right, y'know, and she knows she's right but in no position to lord it over me. Besides, I'm quite sure my left eye is quietly twitching in my thrice-damned poker tell. A really talented thief like her is gonna figure it out.

Dunno why, but I believe her and make an insane gut decision. Daddy always did say that my gut was dead on.

Leaping to my feet, I grab the keys and trot over to release her. "Okay, girlie, you and that pack a dogs you work with have three days to do what yer gonna do, okay? Then I hunt you down…"


End file.
